


社交ダンス

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: dele (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: “去社交嘛。”舞说。





	社交ダンス

**Author's Note:**

> 私设梦境是合法且技术成熟的娱乐场所。
> 
> 里面有非常奇怪的梗，而且甚至不是我的趣味。  
> 我不记得妹妹叫什么了。  
> 有的细节没有原型，有的有。有原型的细节这么搞其实挺有病的，是我的问题kk

1.  
“去社交啊，”舞说，“电脑被叫做鼹鼠，你也想变成鼹鼠吗？每天一直一直在地下待着可还是人类啊，这么阴郁可不得了哦？”  
圭司把手里的球丢向她的脸，舞用如同篮球部成员一般的敏捷轻巧接住。  
“还是说你害怕不成？技术从业者不相信技术发展的成熟，好奇怪哟。”  
“我不是，”圭司快速截住话头，“——用操控头脑的方式来追求头脑放松，不也很可笑吗？”  
“啊，我知道了。是不信任吧。与其说不信任人类为了玩发展出来的技术，是不相信自己吧？担心自己因为太沉迷了无法回到现实？反正工作现在也没办法。放心吧，那时候我会拉你出来的——姐姐的职责我还是能做得到的。”

受骗了。  
圭司心想。被舞的滑头骗了，果然不愧是律师，真是用那张嘴巴把骗人的工作做得很好。  
他现在正步行在傍晚的丛林当中，深灰色的云层很厚，从那中间太阳竭力地露出一点黯淡的红色光辉。双腿因为长时间没有使用过而有些发软，宛如醉汉一般东倒西歪地走着。身上不知怎的，令人惊异地，穿着几乎类似男大姐的服装——  
这在技术上不是不能做到，毕竟梦本来是不可控制的。这份技术发展到现在尽管已经颇为成熟，但这种无伤大雅的意外也不是不可能发生。只是也差太远了。他分明记得躺进舱中之时穿着平日里穿的一套黑色——黑色的衬衫，黑色的西裤和皮鞋。大约是舞做了什么手脚。双腿尽管不知方向何往，倒是好好地走着，和这技术刚刚发展起来就提出的、合理合法地满足人在现实中不能达到的愿望和社交关系的口号相一致。如此说来，还真是保持初心的一项技术。

“哦呀！”从身后传来人的声音。姑且算是熟人，只不过热情得有点烦人。  
“不是冷面男吗？怎么穿成这样，”来人轮廓深重如同欧美人，然而穿着打扮宛如不良——或不如说是黑社会；但无论是染成金色的卷发还是华丽的衣着都无法增加令人畏惧的气势，反而不过平添滑稽，说到底不过是中年不良罢了。  
“是我姐姐搞的。”回答这话令人宛如回到缩手缩脚的中学时代，这使得圭司更加抵触，尤其在身边还有这么长着中年人外表然而内里宛如高中生灵魂的一位——是许多位。圭司惊异地发现，不良成帮结伙，几乎所有人都在朝着一个方向而去。  
“啊啦，舞酱啊！真了不起。怪不得冷面男愿意参加社交，原来也是要听家长的话的好孩子。”见圭司一脸不情愿地扭过头又露出诧异神色，中年不良语调隐约透着得意，“怎么样？一起去吧，bar。新组的乐队哦，一年来不了几次，可带劲了。人类啊真是缺乏突破，好不容易来梦里玩了，还不是搞这些传统项目，连态度都那么传统，就像僵尸闻到血的味道，不管怎样就呼啦啦地过去。”他浮夸地吸吸鼻子，龇开嘴露出牙齿。  
那家bar尽管从来没有去过，但竟然活生生地就在眼前了。

他们到得很早，或不如说到得太早了。浮夸不良倒是很好地发挥了引路人（尽管没人要求他）的作用，带着圭司往后台钻。圭司抗衡不过，只能跟着敲响了化妆间的门。  
“你又不是乐队成员，还要过来打招呼吗？”在里面的人应声并过来开门之间的短暂时间里，圭司压低声音小声抱怨着。  
“是我同行的小朋友啦。别看我这样子，年轻的时候可是很受欢迎的噢，在艺术家领域里。”  
什么人都能当艺术家吗？这吐槽也只来得及在心里想想。因为门已经被打开了。里面的女孩穿着校服，看脸庞显得颇为稚嫩。非但吐槽来不及出口，心里也只能剩下惊讶：这么小的女孩做这个吗？  
那边不良已经熟练地打起招呼：“小铃啊。祐君在吗？”  
女孩面颊上涌起了然的微笑：“在的哟。请进。”  
不良宛如读心者一般扭过头：“你在想什么？这么年轻可爱的孩子应该是地下idol而不是乐队吧？（如同回应他的话一般，女孩无比鲜活地咯咯笑起来）喏，”他指指镜子前的青年，“那是真柴祐太郎君。祐君，这是圭司。”  
青年并未转过身来，而是透过镜子对着圭司久久地微笑：“初次见面。”  
圭司猛地反应过来：“穿成这样过来真抱歉。”  
“不是哟。”留着稍长卷发的主唱终于转过身来，圭司觉得比起受到化妆镜的灯光照射时反而更能看清他的脸——白净的，整体的轮廓是瘦而清秀的，但又带点少年般的肉感；鼻子很高，鼻头圆圆的，鼻梁上隐隐约约长着点雀斑，“请坐。很可爱哟，”他指了指自己的头发，圭司这才在镜中看到自己头上别着金色扭花的发卡，“我能摸一摸吗？有点唐突了，抱歉。”  
“啊、可以。”  
主唱伸出白且细的手摸了之后，又微微笑了起来：“很合适啊，和衣服。颜色搭配也好看。”  
“不是我弄的。”圭司越发觉得今夜自己像是高中生。男校的、鲜少与人接触的内向高中男生，无所适从。到处都很奇怪，我也很奇怪。他想，舞，你以后自己来吧。  
“是很了解圭司桑的人吧。”  
他不知如何继续，只得突兀地转移话题：“穿什么衣服上台呢？”  
“已经穿好了哦。”  
“穿长风衣弹吉他吗？”  
“嗯，”祐太郎微微撅起嘴唇地笑了，“我穿什么都意外地很合适，不是吗？”

Live时间并不算很长，倒也无可厚非。所唱的歌风格各不相同，有力的也有，像秋天午后白亮树叶一样的也有，总体是气氛很热的live没错。歌词说着吃冰淇淋或者热咖喱的轻松歌曲，据穿着颜色略显黯淡、样式也稍微有点过时的校服的少女所说，是歌手的自作曲。  
“很有趣。”圭司给予评价。  
“如何，我哥哥是不是很帅？”少女的眼睛兴奋得闪闪发光。  
“是啊。”我也不能免俗吧，圭司心想，就像真心诚意被血的气味吸引的、丧失理智抛下一切冲上前去的动物。

感到祐太郎的手隔着那诡异的紫色one piece——或者只能说是“类”one piece的皱皱巴巴的东西——揉着自己的屁股实在是一半快乐一半惊恐的体验。他实在没想到能做到这份上：裤子拉链已经打开，他们几乎裸裎相见，他已经射过一次。始终牢记着广告语“一切为了快乐”的人本主义宗旨的技术甚至凭空造了张床出来，此刻就牢牢地垫在圭司身下，尽管他已经仿佛身在云端。  
“怎么样，K桑？”  
“我倒是没想到要做到这份上。”  
“害怕吗？不介意的话我来也可以。”  
他惊讶于对方的诚恳。  
“实在是想做嘛。”言语间青年已经跨坐上来蹭来蹭去，满含着的亲昵让他吓了一跳。  
“那就做吧，已经到这份上了。”  
于是各做了一次。这大概真的是梦了，圭司心想，不过的确又荒唐又真实。皮肤的质感也好，汗水和体液的触感也好，甚至被对方压挤的感觉、和对方的手指和器官也都仿佛就在体内一样。这究竟算是春梦还是被梦境奸污了？真是难解的问题。  
祐太郎枕着他的胳膊，手指抚摸着他的大腿和腰胯：那里还落着刚才两个人留下的精液。  
“很结实呢，胳膊。”  
“啊。因为平时只用得到上半身——我是坐轮椅的。”  
“原来如此。技术真是好事啊，想想原本也没有这么多人陪着我。”  
“怎么会。”  
“唱歌也跑调。”  
圭司终于被逗得笑了起来：“不是自己写的吗？”  
“这倒不假。绝没有请枪手哟。”  
“明明是好听的。真是荒唐啊，人生。”  
“没错，时常让人怀疑。但——”青年凑过来毛茸茸地亲上他的脸，“见到你真高兴。”

圭司深吸了一口气。他环顾四周，舞并不在。他从未有一刻这么近乎绝望地感激——尽管他知道，某种程度上，作为监护者她理应在此——他那严实穿着的黑色的西裤已经全然透湿，凉凉地、黏黏地贴在他的皮肤上。说实话，他的情绪仍未平复，此刻无法承受任何有关此事的调侃——此类生活也绝不是能与长姐分享的类型。感谢你，舞。他想。至少在这一刻保全了我的隐私。

2.  
“这是最后一个。如何？”  
他抬起头，掠过舞那张锋利地涂着唇膏的嘴巴，正和那双眼尾上挑的单薄眼睛对上视线。换发型了啊，他想，我不该抱有希望。舞就像杉树花粉。烦人的、无孔不入的，全方位地侵入他隐私的黏膜。即便他想要故作冷静地坐视不理，也实在不能不对此作出反应。  
“最后一个是吗？说好了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这设定我到底是怎么想出来的？我不记得我碰过类似的东西啊？  
> 还是说多年以前观看并且迅速抛在脑后的盗梦空间终于不知不觉在我脑子里生根发芽了？  
> 以及这世界最大的诧异：这已经过去一年了吧？我到底到底为什么老嗑过期CP。我真是好惨一女的。


End file.
